Harry Potter and the First
by teenwriter827
Summary: Harry Potter was the first Force Sensitive. He's also immortal. Join him as he joins the Galaxy during the Nabooian Crisis, and the Clone Wars, and further. Disclaimer, I don't own Star Wars or Harry Potter unfortunately. Rating is subject to change. DISCONTINUED DUE TO FIRE
1. Chapter 1

Harry Potter and the First

 _My name is Harry Potter. Let me give you a bit of a backstory. In the Earth year of 1998, On May Second, I defeated the Dark Lord Voldemort. After his death, many of his loyal followers escaped with a bounty on their head. After having broken into Gringotts my friends and I were told we had two options, we could either be banned from the premises worldwide, or we could become bounty hunters. Enforcers for the Goblins on those who'd skipped out of their deals. We agreed to that. We made a lot of money doing so. For five years we worked thus, until they'd released us from their services. We'd made money by swindling the Death Eaters. One of us would hide under the cloak, while the other accepted a significant bribe to not be taken to Azkaban. Then a little while later, we'd ambush them. The one under the cloak would arrest them, and the other would hide under the cloak. We also made a very steep price to break people out of Azkaban, and then would only catch them again making even more money. Eventually however the Death Eaters caught on. But by that point it was too late. Most of them were either too broke to do anything about it, or were killed in the attempt. Ron and Hermione left the group to start their own family. Me, well, I was so used to being used by others for their own purpose with no gain, so I started a Private Contracting Company. Soon, it became famous in both the muggle and magical world and I made trillions. It wasn't until I was 30 that I realized something. I wasn't aging._

 _It turns out that being the owner of all three Hallows really does make one the Master of Death. Incapable of dying by age. I can still die by battle or poison but because of the Basilisk Venom and Phoenix tears in my blood, I can't die by Venom or Poison. And I was too good at battle to die by that point. So I kept going. I used charms to appear to be getting older, but never truly aging. When I was 70, I discovered I was metamorphamagus. I used this from then on to appear as old as I needed. When I was 90, I 'handed the business over' to my 21 year old grandson. I did this until I had made more money than anyone else could ever dream of. I was 5000 years old when I decided to actually hand it over to one of my many times great grandchildren. It was then that I discovered another power._

 _Over the years my magic had grown expansively. I could now manipulate the very fabric of the world around me. I was 6275 when I discovered this talent. Any children I had after my discovery had similar powers. With them I created an Order known as the Paladins. We were protectors. We seeked not money nor fame, nor anything. We had no need of it. Whereas Potter Contracting had become known for its success in war, we became known for peace. It was with great pleasure the day I brought hundreds of leaders to the table and signed away war. Military was disbanded. Oh sure, there was private security companies that handled those who needed security, important people and such, but no longer would Humans attempt to kill each other. I was extremely proud of that for less than a week later, the statue of secrecy was torn down, for the first time in millennia muggles and magicals mixed. I was seven thousand years old when that happened. It was shortly after that that everything went to hell. The atmosphere was finally incapable of supporting life. We'd destroyed so much of the ozone layer, that it was nigh upon impossible to breathe. Days were slowly getting hotter. We adapted as best we could. Until the Ice Shelves melted._

 _It was then that I decided that the only way to survive was create a space ship. 1,000 of the best and brightest boarded that ship. Along with 100 Paladins. It was sent off into deep space, and hopefully to a better life. The earth was dying. By the time I was 8000 years old, I'd seen too much. I needed rest, but I could not allow myself to be killed, nor could I kill myself. I sensed that my task was not done. That fate needed something more from me. I took what remained of my Paladins, and the 50 of us entered into a chemically induced sleep. Buried deep beneath the earth, I spoke the words that would be remembered for thousands of years. "Luke, I've lived more than I care to count. And yet I did not see it coming. In the language of the Paladins, we have a word we like to use for this planet. Naboo. It means resting place. Peace at long last. This, will be our Naboo. Only when the World is at its darkest moments should we be awakened. Only when all else is lost. Only when the remaining Paladin are so corrupt may the Force allow us to return from our Slumber. As I have said it, so shall it be."_

" _As you wish Master Harry. May the force be with you."_

" _And with you, Always."_

The earth died shortly after we entered Cryosleep. 1 out of every million survived. And in our honor, they renamed the Planet Naboo. All 100 survivors gathered together and swore to rebuild this world on that thought. On peace. And so our tomb was forgotten. A palace was built over us so that the ruler might never forget that which this world was built upon. And so we remained, undiscovered for eons. Until one day, a little girl discovered us in her wandering.

()()()()()

Present day

Padme Naberrie knew she wanted to be a member of the Government. She was only seven and already most people thought of her as more mature than 90% of Adults. She still had her moments however. Which was why when she toured the palace with her classmates she asked the one question that was almost never asked. "Why is that statue there?" she asked. The statue depicted a man with untamed hair and a beard. The strangest thing was a lightning bolt scar on his head. "That man was the leader, the founder of the Paladins and so much more. It's said that he was the first force user and that it's only his descendants who have the ability now." The teacher answered.

"What were the Paladins?"

"All we know is that they were sort of like the Jedi before the Jedi. Legend has it that he lived for 8000 years before he was frozen along with 50 of his most trusted. He named Naboo. In the Language of the Paladins it is known as Resting Place. A Place of peace. Legend has it that he's still asleep, somewhere below the Palace. Waiting to be woken when he is needed most. The inscription on the bottom of the statue is his final words to his heir, Luke Potter. Now, come children, we mustn't keep the queen waiting." Padme looked at the statue for a moment longer before entering the palace. After meeting with the queen they were to be given a tour of the palace but as they were passing a stairwell, and she felt called to it. Shrugging she moved towards where the feeling was coming from. She followed it down, into parts of the palace that had clearly been forgotten for quite some time. She eventually found a door that had some sort of spinney knob on it. It took a little work but eventually she managed to get it to turn. Inside she found tank after tank with people frozen inside of it. She went to the one in the middle of the room. _Here Lies the First and the last of the Paladins. Founder of Naboo, and a warrior of peace. Here lies Harry Potter, who's only wish be that only when he is needed most must he be awakened._

Padme stared in awe. She slowly knelt in front of the figure. After a moment she rose and turned to leave. At the door, she turned back to the figure, "I will return. I will not see your legacy forgotten." With that she left, deciding not to tell anyone of her discovery for it seemed like something was warning her against it. She would never know that her decision saved the lives of the Paladins.

()()()()

Jedi Temple

Obi-wan Kenobi was searching through the Archives. He'd had the strangest of dreams last night. Of a planet much like Naboo, and a young man. After entering the young man's description he pulled up a record. The file listed him as the first of the Force Sensatives. Nothing else was listed.

"Seeking knowledge are you?"

"Master Yoda. I had a- a vision of him last night."

"Surprising it is."

"Who is he Master?"

"The First to feel the Force he was. Of his bloodline we all are. Only his kin, connection to the force, can they have."

"I feel like there's something more though Master."

"Indeed. Before the Jedi and the Sith, the Jed'aii there were. Followers of neither the light, nor the dark were they. Learned they did, from the Paladins. Created and led the Paladins, he did. Used both sides of the Force they did. Struggle they did not. Lost their teachings were, and now, only the light do we use. Need him now, we do. Growing, the Darkside is."

"Surely he is dead though Master."

"Possible it is. Possible it is that alive he is. Lived long long ago he did. Immortal was he said to be. Believe I do, that on his old planet he is. Hidden waiting till needed I believe."

"But where was his old planet."

"Known as Naboo, not always was it. Come. To Naboo, you and your Master must go. Ambassadors of the Chancellor you will be. Negotiate with the Trade Federation you must."

"Yes Master."

()()()

Naboo

Padme knew that the situation was precarious. So she made her excuses and made her way down to the Cryo Chambers. Once down there she went to the Computer terminal, and found a key that said, _AWAKEN ALL_. Quickly pressing it she left the chambers. Hopefully they would not be mad for being awoken.

This is of course, just the prologue. I'm posting 5 other Prologues. For at least 2-4 weeks I will leave a poll open on which one I should continue. The story with the most votes will be finished first, and the one with the least votes last. So please Vote.


	2. poll results

Hello my loyal readers, on the 8th I posted multiple stories, and asked you, their reader's to decide which ones should be continued first. I'm proud to say that these results have come in and you have chosen. This poll has the highest results I've ever had, and these stories led to the most number of PM's. Just spectacularly.

In 6th place, with a total of 0 votes and 0%, _Harry Potter and the Life of the Protector_

In 4th Place, with a total of one vote, and 1% of the 78 votes, a two way tie between _The Military Academy_ and _the King has returned._

In 3rd Place, with a total of 2 votes, and 2% of the 78 votes, _Changed Destinies_

In 2nd Place, with a total of 3 votes, and 3% of the 78 votes, _A soldier's life_

In 1st place, with an overwhelming majority of 71 votes, and 91% of the votes, _Harry Potter and the First._

A secondary poll will be placed after the completion of _Changed Destinies_ to see which of the 4th Place results will be finished first. Expect an update on _Harry Potter and the First_ sometime in the next month. I want to have at least two chapters completed before I post the 1st chapter. That way I can begin regular updates.


	3. Chapter 3

Harry Potter and the First

Chapter 1:

To all my loyal readers, apologies about the delay. It's getting pretty hectic in my real life right now so I don't have a lot of time to invest in something. With that in mind, I needed to give you a preview of the next chapter. If only to save me from the ravenous beasts. Please keep in mind that I would prefer to post full chapters only when I have the entire or most of the fanfic done. This is to keep me from abandoning the stories. So here we go.

The ship blasted off of the Earth. All 1,000 passengers were looking back at it. "Will we ever see it again?"

"I hope that eventually we may be able to see it again." Someone said. For three and ten years, they floated aimlessly in space. Every type of magical species was on board. Humans, wizards, and Paladins alike. But it was three and ten years to the day after they left the Earth that the first signs that all was not well appeared. The Nuclear Reactor on board had slowly began leaking and no one was any the wiser. Then the mutations began. The Goblin's turned green. Some people grew hair all over their bodies. It was a disaster it seemed. And one day, they crash landed. Eventually, they forgot where they came from. They forgot everything about the Earth. The Paladins left. Gone to seek guidance from their mysterious force. When they returned, it would be thousands of year, and even they would only have the faintest of memories of Earth. Except for one. Strenthjaw, Harry's own former account manager, was placed in ice. There he would stay until one day he would become known as the greatest Jedi master in many years. He would become known as Yoda.

Harry woke up, and for a moment he began to gag. He struggled through the sudden influx from the force. Visions of wars, of terrible darkness and times of too much light swam through him. Visions of an extraterrestrial threat. Visions of a boy through whom his own blood flowed so strongly, that even here, however far away he was, he could still sense the boys exact location. He felt a presence join him in the force and he seeked solace from his second wife, the one with whom he shared immortality. He turned to see the beautiful face of Daphne Potter, formerly Greengrass.


	4. IMPORTANT ANNOUNCEMENT

NOT A CHAPTER

This is just to let you know that unfortunately, due to a fire burning my previous laptop beyond repair. I will not be continuing this work. I had almost finished it, and had already started plans for the sequel when the fire caused me to loose months worth of work. Everything I write doesn't seem to compare to what I had on the first one. And I can't post what is not my best work at all. So unless the inspiration hits me like it did before, I don't know if I will ever continue this one. So let me say that I'm sorry for everyone who was really liking this story. Losing all my work on it however, has caused me to lose the inspiration to continue it as well. Perhaps within the year I may return to it, otherwise it shall sit there gathering dust until the inspiration for it hits me again.


End file.
